The primary methods of controlling disease-causing fungi on crop plants and on animals, including humans, comprise treatment with synthetic chemical pesticides. However, the exposure of man and habitats to increasing amounts of pesticides has come under criticism, resulting in a search for environmentally safer methods including the use of synergistic combinations of fungicides to reduce the amounts of application.
Poulose, A. J., in Koeller, W., ed., Target Sites of Fungicide Action, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Florida, 1992, at pages 313-314 reviews the disclosures of a number of authors directed to synergistic interaction of different lytic enzymes produced by a variety of microorganisms with a small number of antifungal compounds including amphotericin B, benomyl, polyoxin B, kitazin P and nikkomycin.